Forever Changed
by Mercy Warren
Summary: This is a role reversal. Bella is now the vampire and Edward the human. The start is pretty much the same as the start of Twilight with a few changes. But the rest of it is different. I suck at summaries. Read to find out more.
1. Arrival

"Edward, you really don't have to go. I mean I could, umm, you know…."

"Mom," I sighed in exasperation. She was at it again, trying to convince me not to leave. Not to get on the plane and fly away from her, but it was to late for that, my decision was made.

"Mom, please stop trying to convince me not to leave. I am about to board this plane to Washington. There is really nothing more you can say, or do for that matter, to convince me to stay." I reached down to pick up my carry-on bag.

"Oh, okay," she said in a defeated voice. The change in the sound of her voice made me look up. Her normally beautiful face was distorted in a frown.

"Oh, come on, Mom. I am only a plane ride away. It's not like I won't come home to visit, or anything. Oh come on! _Please_ don't cry! _Mom!_" She sniffed and wiped at her eyes.

"Okay. Okay. Go ahead. I'll be fine."

I pulled her into a hug and then held her at arms length. "I'll call you as soon as I get there. I promise." I kissed her forehead and then squeezed her tightly. "I love you."

"I love you too, Honey."

I walked away from my mother, towards the desk from which a female worker was calling for boarding passes.

As soon as I had found my seat I stowed my bag and settled into my seat to endure the plane ride to Seattle.

I walked off the small plane I had connected to in a little town outside Forks called Port Angeles. Forks was my desired destination or so I had convinced myself. I quickly picked out Charlie's police cruiser, and walked to where he stood.

"Hi Dad," I said quietly, head bowed against the light rain that was falling.

"Hey kid," he replied and reached to take the largest of three bags I held in my hands.

"No, that's okay. I've got it." I said and tossed my bags into the backseat. I slid inside the car, followed closely by Charlie. In my head that's what I referred to him as, out loud….. well that was another story.

The car ride home was longer than any other time I could remember. I had developed the habit of spending the summer in Forks, well not the whole summer just a few weeks. It was nice to get out of the heat and humidity of Mississippi for a while.

The car ride passed with a minimal amount of boring small talk up until I thought about needing to get a car.

"So Dad, I have a little money saved up, and I was thinking about getting a car so I don't have to ride around with you in the cruiser, no offense intended." The words came out in a rush, that reflected my need to get this conversation over with.

"Well, I sort of got you a car. A truck actually." I cringed inwardly. If he had gotten me a truck, then it was probably older than me by about 40 years, and that would make it a 1957 model at best.

"Dad….," I said slowly, cautiously. "What do you mean you got me a truck?"

"Well you remember my friend Bill down at the station? He has a son a few years younger than you."

"No Dad, I can't say that I do. Anyway, what about your friend Bill?"

"Well, he got into a car wreck a while back, and well he doesn't need his truck anymore so I offered to buy it from him for you but he wouldn't let me pay for it so I ….."

"So I don't have a truck?"

"You do, he just wouldn't let me pay for it."

I put a hand to my temple. I couldn't believe this I had a 30 year old, maybe more, truck on my hands and I would have to pay for whatever had to be repaired, and however often the repairs would need to be made. Wonderful. One more thing I would have to worry about.

"I know what you're thinking. The truck's in great shape. It doesn't go very fast, but the engine's in very good condition, so you won't be having to take it to the shop, and all that." I breathed a sigh of relief as the thoughts of engine trouble vanished. Well I guess it wasn't so bad that the truck was old. Really, all I needed was something to get me from point A to point B.

"Thanks Dad," I said quietly from my seat. Charlie wasn't much for big shows of emotions, so he blushed and nodded, looking out the window at the trees he probably had seen a million times over.

In a matter of moments, it seemed, we were at the familiar small house that I remembered so well. I got of the cruiser and opened the back door to get my bags. As I did this something large, red and ancient caught my attention. I turned in the direction I had caught the glimpse and saw a rust red 1957 Ford truck parked to the left of the brick walkway. I was surprised that I actually liked the truck. It seemed familiar in a comforting sort of way.

"So what do you think?" Charlie said as he caught me appraising the truck.

"I like it," I said and genuinely meant it.

He nodded and grabbed a couple of the bags from the backseat and carried them into the house. I gave the truck one last glance and then grabbed the last bag and closed the door.

When I walked into the house I heard the t.v on already. I walked past the tiny living room and up the narrow staircase. I found the room in the same state in which I had left it a few months previous. The bed, my desk, the solitary dresser. Everything was exactly the way I remembered it. The only exception was an old computer that now sat on the desk. I assumed my mom had ordered this as one of her stipulations of letting me come to stay in Forks. I knew about a few of her stipulations, but not all. The computer,for instance, was one of those things I didn't know about. A few I did though, like having me call every few days. I guess now I understood why she didn't question me when I said I would email her. She had already arranged the means for me to do what she was already planning on telling me to do anyway. I just sort of beat her to the punch. Sort of.

I swiftly unpacked the few things I had brought, and then set off to the kitchen to fix myself something to eat.

Living with my mother, had taught me a few things. Things like responsibility and how to cook. My mother had absolutely no skill whatsoever when it came to cooking. I had learned at an early age that if I wanted to eat from somewhere other than a fast food place every night, that I would have to cook myself. I had gotten quite good at it, and before my mother met Philllip, a man who was now her husband, she had come to rely on me for dinner, in addition to a few other things.

I found a pot and put some water on to boil. I wasn't in the mood for anything elaborate so I figured I would have a cup of tea and a sandwich of some sort.

After dinner I said goodnight to Charlie and headed up to my room. I grabbed a few things and took a quick shower. When I got back in my room I turned on the decrepit machine that now adorned my desk and waited for it to warm up. My mom was probably going out of her mind with worry, but I really didn't feel like calling her now. It surprised me that she hadn't called yet. But I was even more surprised when I opened my email account and there were several messages from her.

Mom: Have you made it there yet? Well I guess you can't really tell me if you're not so I guess I'll just have to wait until I hear from you.

Mom: Surely you've arrived by now. Maybe somethings happened with the plane and it's crashed! Oh, I knew I shouldn't have let you leave!

Mom: Edward Alexander Swan! You email me back this instance or I will come and get you myself! Don't think I won't.

This message was the most recent and had only been sent about 20 minutes ago. I immeadiately began typing a response answering her nervous questions and reassuring her that I was okay and that nothing bad was happening. I sent the email and shut the computer off.

I climbed iinto my bed to try and get a little sleep before my first day of High School in Forks.


	2. Shattered Expectations

I awoke to the pitter patter of rain on my window. I slowly opened my eyes and blinked against the sleep that threatened to engulf me again. I, unlike most southerners, loved the rain. I reveled in it. I glanced at the clock that sat on my desk. I was definitely up earlier than I needed to be. Oh well, I, would have time to check my email before I left for school. I switched on my computer to let it warm up as I grabbed jeans and a tan sweater from my tiny closet. After I had changed into the clothes I had selected, I walked across the hall to brush my teeth.

As I glanced in the mirror my unusually pale face greeted me. My emerald green eyes held no signs of excitement that I, as a normal teenager, should have felt about the first day at a new high school. Most teenagers would have viewed this as a golden opportunity to start fresh, not something most people got to do after two and a half years into their high school careers. But no, to me this experience seemed more like the perfect nightmare.

Truth be told, I didn't want to be here. Sure I enjoyed the break from the heat in the summer, but I would have been just as content to remain where I was. In the school I attended back in Mississippi, I went virtually unnoticed. Sure people knew who I was, I mean I had been in this particular school system since kindergarten, but that didn't mean I had to draw attention to myself. I was fine with being the overly smart, quiet kid whose only friends or acquaintances were those who had been in the Honors classes with him since they began in sixth grade.

But here? I knew in this very small town there was no way I would go unnoticed. In addition to being a new student I also had to deal with being the police chief's son. I could just hear it now, all the ancient gossip about the chief's wild and crazy ex-wife and the son she had taken with her when she had fled more than a decade ago. Now after all those years, to have that son return to Forks. I really could almost imagine the stares I would receive upon entering the school. I shuddered.

That crazy ex-wife of the police chief's _was_ the reason I was here finishing my high school education instead of in Mississippi. She had recently gotten married to a motivational speaker who did quite a bit of traveling. She greatly desired to travel with him but for some reason felt a strange obligation to stay at home with me, so I removed myself from the equation, thus leaving her with no excuse not to travel with her new husband.

I focused on my reflection once more, the pale skin that I had grown accustomed to seemed out of place today for some reason. Maybe it was because I knew how people would stare and say "I thought he was from the south? Isn't it supposed to be warm _and_ sunny there?" I shook my head to clear away the questions I knew would come and brushed my teeth.

By the time I got back in my room the computer was humming cheerfully. Well at least something is cheerful, I thought gloomily to myself. I found the reply email I had been expecting from my mother.

Mom: Well it's a good thing you at least email since you didn't call like you said. It's a relief to know that you made it there safely. Please call after school, it would be nice to hear your voice.

My reply email was short, most people would say it wasn't even a decent sentence.

Me: Okay Mom.

I gathered the few things I would use to take notes with until I got definite supply lists from each of the teachers I had recently acquired. I placed the notebook in a backpack that I had thought to bring and headed downstairs. I dropped the bag close to the foot of the stairs and went into the kitchen.

Charlie sat at the kitchen table reading his morning paper and sipping a cup of coffee. He glanced up when I entered the room.

"Morning," he said in a voice void of expression.

"Morning," I said in the same expressionless tone.

I opened the fridge and peered inside. I had never been much for cold breakfast, so I grabbed eggs, ham, and cheese and started to fix myself an omelet.

"Umm, Dad, would you like an omelet?" I asked tentatively not knowing if he even liked eggs, while I was offering him an omelet.

"No, thanks. I had some bacon a while ago."

"Oh, okay. So, there's not a coffee shop around here, is there?" I could have easily made a pot of coffee myself, but I had gotten used to buying different drinks instead of plain coffee with cream and sugar.

"Sure, there's a little place next to the Newton's camping store."

"Okay, thanks."

"Sure thing, kid."

I glanced down at my watch. If I left now I would have time to go by the shop on my way to school, and still have time to get there early enough to get my schedule and whatever else I would need for the day.

I finished the omelet in record time and headed for the door after washing up the plate and things I had used to make the omelet. I grabbed the set of keys that didn't belong to the cruiser and was headed out the door before I realized I had better say something to Charlie about my plans for the day. I backtracked and reentered the kitchen.

"Umm, I had planned to go grocery shopping after I get home from school, so I'll have something with which to make dinner. Is that okay?"

"Sure. That sounds good. There's grocery money in the jar in the cabinet over the sink, so…."

"Umm, okay. Great. I guess I'll see you this evening then." I said inching away from the kitchen door.

"Yeah, sure."

I took this as a goodbye and quickly exited the house. When I got in the truck and started the engine, I wasn't sure what to expect and what it got wasn't even remotely in the vicinity of _anything_ I had been expecting.

The engine was loud. Really loud. I hadn't really been expecting it to be smooth and quiet, but I hadn't been expecting it to be so _loud_ either.

I drove in the direction I remembered the store being and passed by the high school. I noticed with some annoyance that it had more than one building which meant I would be walking in and out all day. Lovely.

I found the coffee shop right where Charlie said it would be, but to my dismay it was not yet opened.

What kind of coffee shop wasn't opened at 7:30? They couldn't have very much business. I had almost worked myself into a mood for serious ranting when I remembered where I was.

I was in Forks Washington. A place 95 of the United States probably had no idea existed. Of course coffee shops didn't open at normal times here, it only made sense that a middle-of-nowhere town would have different standards for appropriate coffee house hours.

I started my truck and drove back to the school to wait for an appropriate time to go into the office to get my schedule.

Sooner than I expected the lot began to fill up with cars. After looking over the cars in the lot I felt comforted that my truck wasn't the only vehicle that was on the older side. I did notice however that two cars did sort of stand out. One was a silver Andi Coupe, and the other a red BMW. I whistled low. Nice, I thought. _Very_ nice.

I finally decided it was time to face the music and got out of my truck. I grabbed the backpack and attempted to close my door gently. No such luck. I ended up drawing more attention to my self by having to reopen the door and slam it, than if I had just slammed the damn thing in the first place.

When I entered the small front office there wasn't anyone at the desk so I waited for someone to appear. Soon enough a short, plump woman came from a side room I hadn't noticed and smiled at me.

"Hello, how can I help you?"

"I need to get my schedule. I was told to come here and pick it up."

"Oh, yes. You must be Edward, Chief Swan's son." It wasn't really a question, more of a statement so I just nodded.

"Here you are dear. There's your schedule, a map of the campus, and this slip that you'll need to get all of your teachers to sign and bring back at the end of the day."

"Okay, thanks."

"No problem, dear. Have a nice day."

Once I was out of the office I committed the map to memory and stuck it in my pocket. I then memorized my classes. While I was doing this the bell to begin school rang. I walked to where the English building was designated and entered. My class was easy enough to find after that.

I got the teacher to sign my little slip of paper then took a seat in the back of the room so I could observe without being observed. The class passed with the monotony I had expected and then when I thought I wouldn't be able to stand another moment of the lecture the bell rang. The rest of my classes passed in much the same fashion, nothing interesting happened until lunch.

Since I hadn't had any coffee this morning I decided to buy myself a soda. After I emerged from the lunch line, to my surprise, I was waved over by a group of people I had not, to my knowledge, met. Since I had no idea where to sit otherwise I sat in the seat a blonde haired boy offered me.

"Hi, my name's Mike, you're in my English class." Oh, I hadn't met him, but I had had a class with him, this wasn't awkward at all, I thought sarcastically.

"Oh, okay. Pleased to meet you Mike. I'm Edward." I stuck ou my hand, he shook it and I began to look around the cafeteria. It was your average lunchroom scene. Crowded tables, kids chattering away about nothing in particular, etc. My eyes landed on a group of kids who were not average in any sense of the word.

They all sat together at a round table, but they never looked at one another. They were all extremely pale and had golden topaz colored eyes. I marveled at how amazingly beautiful they all were.

"Hey Mike, who are they?" He followed my gaze and sighed.

"Those are the Cullens and Hales. The three that have dark hair are the Cullens and the blonde ones are the Hales. They're all together though,"he paused for a moment to take a bite of his sandwich and then continued. "The girl with the short black hair and the guy with the blonde hair, that'll be Alice and Jasper. Then you have Rosalie and Emmett who are the blonde girl and dark haired guy, and that just leaves Bella."

"What, she doesn't date anyone here?"

"She doesn't date, talk, anything with anyone who isn't in her family. You see they're all adopted by Dr.Cullen, he works down at the hospital, and I guess they've been so used to spending time with each other they just don't feel the need to associate with anyone else." He sighed after this and glanced at Bella wistfully.

As I stared in the odd group's direction, I wondered exactly how long Mike had had a crush on Bella. It was kind of hard not to blame him. She was amazingly stunning. The way her long dark hair fell in sheets around her face made her seem so…. I couldn't even think of an adequate word to describe how beautiful she looked.

While I was making my assessment she glanced up at me. I could feel my cheeks redden in embarrassment at being caught staring. I looked away, but I could still feel her gaze on me. When I thought she had possibly looked away, I allowed my gaze to flicker to her face only to see that she was still gazing intently at me. Her gaze wasn't what I had expected at all. I had expected for it to say something along the lines of 'stop staring at my family and me you jerk' but it wasn't like that at all. The look I found on her face was one of pure curiousity. I was surprised to find that the bell had rang and people were exiting the cafeteria. I threw away the remains of my soda, and headed to Biology.

When I walked into the classroom I received the shock of a lifetime. In the middle of the room, next to the only empty seat in the entire classroom sat Bella Cullen.

I took the slip the teacher was handing me and walked to the seat and sat down. I was again surprised when her behavior reflected anything but the curiosity I had seen in the cafeteria. She leaned as far away from me as the chair she occupied would allow and a dreadful scowl contorted her angelic face. Her golden eyes had also completely changed to an onyx-like black.

Silently I took out my notebook and waited for the class to end. It seemed before the bell had a chance to fully sound Bella was out of her seat and out the door.

I couldn't imagine what I could have done to offend her so greatly. I pondered this throughout gym class and even after I had turned in the little slip of paper to the front office. On my way to my truck I noticed the Cullens and Hales getting into the two cars I had noticed earlier. I guess it only made sense for the cars to be theirs what with their father being a doctor.

The drive home took longer than I expected and when I finally got there I dropped my backpack at the kitchen door and trudged up the stairs. Even though I knew I had to go grocery shopping, fix dinner, call my mom and do countless other things I collapsed on the bed too worn out by the lack of caffeine and oh so many shocking events.


	3. Father, Daughter Talk

Alice had been correct in suggesting I drive my car to school today, I thought to myself as I sped down the forest lined highway. I desperately needed to see Carlisle, and it couldn't wait until he arrived home, whenever that would be.

The hospital came into view as I rounded a corner. I pulled into a parking space and nearly slammed my car door shut as I exited my vehicle. I caught myself at the last second and gently closed the door. Whenever I got angry or frustrated I would forget my strength, and sort of lose it.

A nurse greeted me at the front desk. "Hello, Bella. What kind I do for you?"

"I'm looking for Carlisle. Is he busy?" It really didn't matter what she said I would go and see him anyway. It wasn't like she could stop me. I was merely following protocol.

"Umm, I don't think so, but let me check…" I was gone before she could finish her sentence. The way I would find Carlisle would be ten times faster than anything she could do for me.

I followed his scent until I found where it was strongest. I nearly ran down the hallway and found him at the end of it reading a patient's chart.

"Hello Bella," he said in greeting.

Hello Carlisle, I need to speak with you, it's rather urgent."

"Well, I don't have rounds for another hour so we can go to my office if that suits you?"

"That suits me just fine," I said moving to where I was standing next to him.

He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and I laid my head against his and he kissed my forehead. It had been an unusually long day and Carlisle's love and support was exactly what I needed. The gestures that he displayed towards me were so fatherly. Although Carlisle wasn't my biological father, he was my father in so many ways. There was nothing I kept from him, and nothing I wanted to, to be honest. He was my father as far as I was concerned. He had given me life eternal, so much more than my human father had ever given me.

When we were safely in his office with the door shut, he examined my face. "What's wrong, Bella?" He asked with obvious concern.

"I almost killed someone today." I said quietly. His look was immediately sympathetic.

"What do you mean?"

"I planned ways to kill him, Carlisle!" I said nearly yelling. "Once I caught a whiff of his blood I began to plan ways to kill him each more plausible and easier to execute than the last."

"Hmm, you've never been so driven by one person's scent before. This is rather strange." He mused quietly to himself.

"You're responding to this so calmly," I said almost to the point of indignation. He looked up at me a mild expression on his face.

"Unless there's something more you aren't sharing with me, there's really no reason to be upset." I sat and thought about what he had just said. The reason I was so upset was because Alice had seen Edward coming to us as a vampire, not a human. But not just any vampire, in Alice's vision Edward was the love I had been waiting for for nearly a hundred years.

I sighed, "Okay so you remember the vision I told you about that Alice had where there was a new vampire coming to us?"

He nodded and I continued. "Well I sort of left out that he is supposedly Edward Swan and that this vampire, Edward, is supposed to be my true love."

"Ahh, I see. And from what you just told me I'm going to go ahead and assume that this person you almost killed today is Edward Swan."

"And you would be correct in your assumption. Carlisle I didn't tell you who the vampire was because, honestly, at the time, I didn't even know who he was."

He nodded. "This is understandable." He paused before continuing. "I think there's a name for the reaction you had to Edward today." I stared at him with wide eyes.

"Well go on, spit it out."

He smiled and began to speak again. "I can't recall the exact terminology, but it all translates out to mean something along the lines of his blood sings for you." I stared at him open mouthed. "You tell me this now, when I just told you that Edward is changed into a vampire by someone before I fall in love with him! What is wrong with you man!"

He smiled. "First of all, you told me to spit it out. Secondly, just because he affects you strongly doesn't mean you are going to be the person who bites him. Thirdly, nowhere in Alice's vision does it say you fall in love with him _after_ he is already a vampire." I closed my eyes and slumped back into my chair.

I knew Carlisle was right, but it was so much easier to believe he wasn't.

"How do you know…" he stopped me before I could even get the statement out.

"I don't know. But I know you, and I know you're too good and kind-hearted to bite someone on purpose." I was still feeling slightly rebellious even though I knew Carlisle had won the argument.

"I would need a heart, to be kind-hearted." He didn't say anything to my reply but just looked at me and smiled.

I sighed again. "What should I do now?"

It was his turn to sigh. "You go home talk it out with the rest of your family the way you want to, and _then_ you go from there."

I rose from my chair. "That sounds a ton better than what I would have done."

"Hmmm, and what would you have done?"

"Left here, and gone to Edward's to try and apologize, after my behavior today he probably thinks I hate him. But you're right I do want to talk to the rest of my family first."

"Hmm. Well whatever you decide to do once out of my presence, I'm still here if or when you need me."

I smiled at him. "Thanks…Dad."

He returned my smile. "Anytime Daughter."

I continued to smile as I left the hospital to talk with my mother, sisters and brothers.


	4. Father, Son Chat

As I drove home from the grocery store I reflected over the days events. It had been what I expected, but at the same time it hadn't. I had expected to go to school, get stared at, brush people off, be bored out of my mind, and not learn a thing. What I hadn't expected was to go to school, get everything I expected and then on top of it meet a girl like Bella Cullen. If you could call what we had had a meeting.

To me what had happened with her was, at best, confusing. The girl had stared at me with open curiosity then not ten minutes later she seemed to hate me with every fiber of her being! I didn't understand it at all. I couldn't say I wasn't interested, because I was. There was something about her eyes. Something in addition to the strange Ocher color of them and how they could change from that Ocher color to something like Onyx, again, in the space of ten minutes. There was an intelligence and warmth to them that held me captivated.

I reached the house and filled one hand with groceries then flung open the truck door. I then filled the other hand with groceries and climbed from the cab of the truck and kicked the door closed with my foot. I walked up the brick walkway and climbed onto the wooden-floored porch. It wasn't until I attempted to reach up and grab the key from the eaves to unlock the door did I realize that that would be impossible to do with a handful of groceries.

To my relief I heard a car pull into the yard behind me. Now Charlie would come and open the door and I wouldn't have to put the groceries on the ground.

"Hey kid, looks like you need a hand." Charlie said reaching up to grab the key from the eave.

"Yeah, I grabbed the groceries without thinking about how I was going to get them into the house."

"Yeah, well it happens to the best of us," Charlie said swinging the door wide so I could walk through.

He hung his keys and gun belt up and then took off his boots. He came and stood in the kitchen doorway for a moment.

"So, what's for dinner?" I hesitated not knowing if he would like what I had decided to make.

"Uh, Spaghetti and meatballs with green beans and garlic bread."

"Sounds good." He said and went into the living room and flipped on the T.V.

I began to put the groceries away and pondered the man who had just left the room. He had never been an utterly essential part of my life. Sure I called him on Father's Day and visited him over the summer but it wasn't like with my mother.

With my mom it was like she was the center of my world. Almost everything I did was to please her in some way. It was like making her happy was my mission in life.

Take cooking for example. I started cooking out of necessity. Mom had never been very good in the kitchen, so when I got sick of microwave dinners and popcorn I picked up one of the many cookbooks she 'collected' and followed the directions.

The first thing she tried that I created was a chicken casserole. She praised it from the first bite to the last. I assumed she was just trying to make me feel good about it. That is up until she invited her friends over and _then _asked me to make dinner for them. After that I let her pick whatever she wanted to have and I would make it for her. I sighed remembering the fun we had had planning menus together.

Charlie was another something that had been for her benefit. It had been her idea to visit him for the summer. According to her I _needed_ to know my father. When in all actuality it was for _her_ benefit. But I don't think spending the summer with Charlie had the effect she desired. Me visiting Charlie, I think, was her way of making up for walking out on him. I suppose if I had given it a little bit of effort it might have had the effect she wanted, but I had to admit I didn't try very hard. It went the same every summer. I would get off the plane, we would say our mutual hellos, and for the rest of the summer we both tried as hard as possible to avoid having a conversation with each other and it worked magnificently. Now that I thought about it, it was actually kind of stupid.

I stopped thinking about the two people who were _supposed_ to be in charge of my life and focused on making the best pot of spaghetti and meatballs I had ever made.

I finally got the meatballs made and allowed them to simmer with the sauce and noodles. I opened the can of green beans and put them into a separate pot to cook, then added a little salt and a few other things to give it some flavor. I looked around the kitchen. It felt like I was missing something, but what in the world was it? My eyes fell on the empty bread package and I realized I had forgotten about the garlic bread.

I rushed to the stove and yanked the door open. The garlic bread was just turning a golden brown. I breathed a sigh of relief and pulled the cookie sheet holding the pieces of bread from the oven. I switched off the fire underneath the spaghetti and grabbed a couple of plates. I fixed one for Charlie and called for him to come to dinner. Within moments he ambled into the kitchen and sat down.

"This looks great kid," he said picking up his fork to take a bite. I turned my back to him and fixed myself a plate. I sat across the small table from him and tried to think of something to say.

"This is really good, where'd you learn to cook? Certainly not from that mother of yours."

I laughed. "No, not from mom. Mostly from cookbooks, but mom says I have a natural aptitude for it."

"Yeah, your mother was never much of a cook, she could burn a salad with very little effort."

"No, cooking is not one of her talents," I agreed with him.

Charlie and I, in the little conversation we had ever had, steered clear of my mom. I figured it was a sore topic for him, but tonight I wanted to talk about her with him.

"Charlie, after mom left….. did you feel like it was your fault?" I let the question hang in the air like a cloud of smoke, not even sure if he would answer. After a moment he sighed and shook his head. "When I met your mother it was her free spiritedness that attracted me, so when she left I never felt like it was because of me. Even when we were still married she would never commit to anything. So when she left I just felt like she had finally gotten bored with me, you know it wasn't a surprise or anything. I expected it." He picked up his fork again and fiddled with the remaing spaghetti on his plate.

Charlie's explanation made sense. The way my mother jumped from activity to activity, I knew of her short attention span and easily brought on boredom. But something my mother had told me still nagged at me.

"But mom said you tried to get her to stay…."

Charlie smiled. "If you had a diamond, more precious than the world had ever seen, you wouldn't readily give it up without a fight would you?"

I smiled, "No, I suppose not." Charlie smiled again and continued.

"I knew your mother wanted to leave, and I knew there was nothing I could do to make her stay, but I _wanted_ her to stay. So I knew I had to try. Even if the chances were slim, I knew I had to _try_."

I studied Charlie's face and understood what he meant completely. My father was more than he seemed really, more than I had ever given him credit for. It wasn't his fault that he had met and fallen in love with my transient mother. I cleared my throat and asked another question that had been on my mind for some time now.

"Uh, Dad? What do you know about the Cullens?"

He smiled a little more. "The Cullens or one specific Cullen?" I blushed and shook my head.

"No, all of them. I mean their dad is supposed to be some world class surgeon, why is he here?"

Charlie shook his head. "It's a mystery to all of us, kid. No one really knows why he chose to come here, but for whatever reason we're grateful." Charlie paused. "Now about that daughter of his…." I blushed again and picked at my dinner. "Dad, it's not even like that. I haven't even talked to her, I don't think she likes me very much."

"Pfft. What's not to like. Handsome, like his old man," I smirked at this but Charle continued. "Smart, kind." He studied my face. "You can't know she doesn't like you. She could have been having a bad day, you can never tell with females. But I will tell you this, there isn't a more caring, generous girl on the face of the planet than Bella Cullen."

"Okay Dad." Charlie had cleaned his plate by this time and was leaning against the table with his arms folded looking intently at me.

I cleared my throat. "So how was it?" he looked puzzled for a moment, then nodded.

"Excellent, I could get use to meals like this." I laughed. I was sure he could. I got up and began clearing the table.

"Uh, there's a game on if you want to watch…" he said uncertainty in his voice. I shook my head. "No thanks. I have some homework to finish."

"Okay then, well good night," I nodded.

"Good night," I said my back to him. I was glad I had talked to Charlie. It had cleared up a lot of things for me, and given me a few more things to think about. My mind wandered to the angelic face of Bella Cullen. It had certainly seemed like she disliked me in Biology today, but maybe Charlie was right. Maybe things would be different tomorrow. I climbed the stairs a few moments later to finish the homework I had neglected earlier.

After what seemed like hours I finished the homework I had been assigned, and climbed into the bed after changing into my pajamas. I closed my eyes and waited for sleep to come. I wanted to be well rested I had a feeling tomorrow would be just as eventful as today had been.


	5. Questions

I closed my eyes and tried to drown out the ceaseless chatter around me. The heightened senses that came with being a vampire really sucked when I had to be in a high school full of babbling, empty-headed girls. Ugh.

The two voices that were loudest were those of two girls that went by the names of Jessica and Lauren.

"So have you actually talked to him?" This was Jessica, the least annoying of the two.

"No, but I will. He's so gorgeous!" This then would be Lauren. No comment.

"He is really cute," Jessica conceded. "But what makes you think he'd be interested in you?'

Lauren snorted. "Well, that's simple. He's now the most gorgeous boy in school and I, the girl. So why _wouldn't_ he be interested?"

Jessica nodded in what I assumed was agreement. Then she put her head down and pretended to do her English. I looked in Lauren's direction to see her smugly staring at me. I stared back at her, unblinking. It was clear the conversation I had overheard was not, as I had initially thought to make Jessica feel inferior, but to make _me_ feel that way.

Lauren finally dropped her gaze and I returned mine to the front of the room where it had been before. I didn't understand why she felt the need to be so …. territorial. It wasn't like I was interested in _him_. The him everyone and myself was referring to was none other than Edward Swan. I had noticed him, yes, but I certainly didn't care if Lauren dated him or not.

I zoned into what the teacher was saying but immediately the image of Edward Swan's face invaded my thoughts. His pale skin, those gorgeous emerald eyes, and thin, pale-pink lips. It was quite lovely, that face of his.

I shook my head slightly to clear the image of his face from my mind. I wasn't interested in him. The end. Case closed. So why did he keep invading my thoughts?

I jumped slightly as the bell rang, but I was immediately out the door, heading for the cafeteria to see my family. When I arrived in the semi-small room I seated myself in the center of them and said 'hello.'

I was greeted by a chorus of 'hellos' in response I gave them all a small smile and looked around the room. I didn't even bother to go and get my tray of food, which served only as a prop to my family and me.

I scanned the crowd of incoming students and my eyes landed on the pale face of Edward Swan. He was flanked by the same gaggle of students that surrounded him at lunch yesterday, the people who had been dubbed by the student body as "popular."

I removed my eyes from the group and found the spot on the far wall that I always stared at and focused on it with intense concentration. Although my eyes never left the wall my ears focused in on Lauren's voice as she began chattering away at Edward.

"So how are you enjoying Forks?" she said trying to grab his attention.

"Fine," he said in a flat voice. Even with his expressionless tone I could tell he had a pleasant voice. Lauren, however didn't seem to be pleased with his one word answer and tried again.

"So, Edward, if you want I could show you around sometime," she said touching his arm and then letting her fingers rest there. He gave her a look that clearly said he was annoyed with her and moved his arm.

"No, but thanks anyway. I'm pretty familiar with the town. I've spent a few summers here." Lauren immediately brightened.

" Really? Then you've been to the beaches at La Push?" He shrugged in a noncommittal sort of way.

"Once or twice."

"Well, a bunch of us are planning to go there this weekend since it's supposed to be sunny. Do you want to come along?"

"No, I think I'll pass," he said without pausing to think about it even for a moment.

I took my eyes away from the spot on the wall and studied Edward's face. He seemed to be extremely bored. I continued to stare at him not even bothering to look away when he turned his gaze to meet mine. He studied my face with open curiosity, the same curiosity I studied his with.

Without warning, it seemed, the bell rang and my siblings and I parted ways, saying whispered goodbyes.

When I entered the Biology classroom there wasn't anyone there. I took my seat and waited for my desk partner to arrive. I realized with a start that I was nervously anticipating his arrival. Bleh. Since when did anyone, or anything for that matter, make me nervous? When the object of my nervousity entered the room, I remembered why I was nervous about seeing him in close proximity. I was anxious to see if I could handle the sweet song his blood sang to me or if I would continue to plot his death and possibly act on my plotting. When he took his seat next to me I was relieved to find not that his blood sang more quietly, but that I could tolerate it without wanting to kill him. I gave myself a mental pat on the back for achieving mind over matter. He took out things from his backpack to use for class. Now that I had found the answer to the question of my strength I was clueless as to what to say to this person sitting in the chair beside me.

To my immense relief Mr. Barner began talking, os for the moment I was spared the difficulty of starting a conversation.

He began giving directions on a small lab that would illustrate blood typing. I was grateful to find we wouldn't be pricking our own fingers, but using artificial blood samples.

"Mike, Lauren, and Jessica if you would please pass out these supplies."

Wonderful, I thought to myself. All I needed was for Lauren to saunter around to my lab table and attempt to flirt with Edward again.

Almost as soon as I had completed my thought Lauren sashayed up to our table.

"Here you go, Edward," she said smiling sweetly. I reached across him and took the plates she was about to give Edward and returned her sweet smile.

"Thanks, Lauren," I said in my peppiest voice, feigning niceness. She gave me a scowl and walked away. I spread out the plates and waited for the pseudoblood and coding serums. When finally I got the small bottles I turned to Edward.

"So I've done this lab before…" he cut me off.

"As have I." I smiled at him truly intrigued by him. "Well, let's get this over with then." He nodded his head in agreement and I reached for the bottle of blood. Apparently Edward and I had the same thought because our hands collided as he reached for the bottle of blood as well. A small electric current pulsed between us for a split second and I quickly pulled my hand away. He looked sheepish and picked up the bottle placing 2 drops in each section of each plate. I quickly followed after him with one of the three serums. Soon the lab was completed and we sat looking at each plate making sure we had done everything correctly.

Mr. Barner walked by our table as I was labeling each plate the correct type.

"Well Miss Cullen, I know you're use to working alone, but I'm sure there was something Mr. Swan could have done." I was about to retaliate when Edward beat me to the punch.

"Actually Mr.Barner, I've done this lab before several times before so Miss Cullen and I were able to finish rather quickly together." I smiled to myself as Mr.Barner began to walk away. Then I remembered I needed to show him my dismissal slip.

"Mr. Barner," I called. He turned back to our table. "I need to show you this slip. I'm leaving in about ten minutes." He nodded and I replaced the slip in the book I had removed it from.

I looked up to see Edward looking down at me.

"You're leaving?" I wondered why he sounded sad all of a sudden.

"Yeah, I have something to do in a little while and I need to leave a little early from school." This is the story I had come up with if anyone asked why I was leaving, but in truth I was leaving because of him.

Alice had seen that towards the end of class in some way or other Edward would be bleeding. No matter how much I felt I had mastered mind over matter I just couldn't take the chance.

Mr.Barner began giving directions as Edward and I looked at each other each with a kind of regret in our eyes. Apparently Mr.Barner had been planning on us sticking our fingers and typing the blood because now he was giving directions to do the lab again with our own blood. I took this as my queue to leave and rose from my desk.

"Goodbye Bella," Edward said as I left our table. I turned back to him a little surprised.

"Goodbye Edward." He smiled slightly and I headed for the door.

"Please don't forget to read chapter 13 for homework, Miss Cullen," Mr. Barner said as I approached the door. I nodded at him and turned back and was pleased to see a scowl tugging at Lauren's features as she and Jessica waited for Mr.Barner to come and prick their fingers.

I got into my car and put in a cd from one of the all time Jazz greats, Duke Ellington. I had to wait for my siblings to get out of class now. Then we could go hunting to celebrate my little victory. I closed my eyes and let my thoughts focus on Edward. I had finally stopped telling myself I wasn't interested in him, because I was. There was just something about him that held my attention. I opened my eyes and looked around to find the source of the footsteps I had just heard. My eyes finally landed on Edward walking out of the Science building. As I sat in my car pondering what he was doing out of class, he collapsed. Within moments I was by his side lifting him off the ground. I noticed the pinprick on his finger and held my breath. I carried him to the front office. Just outside the front door I set him on his feet and slung his arm around my shoulders. I was prepared to lift him and make it look as though I was only helping him and not really carrying him, but to my surprise he began to walk when I did. We entered the front office and I led him around the counter to the nurse's office.

The woman looked startled to see us and quickly came over to "help" me with Edward. We eased him down into one of the metal chairs and she began doing things to get his vitals. I stood beside Edward and he leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes.

"What happened, honey," the nurse asked as she took Edward's blood pressure.

"Well, we were doing blood typing in Biology and the smell of blood got to me and as I was leaving the science building I blacked out."

"Well you seem well enough now. Do you want to go back to class?"

"He'll probably just faint again," I piped in.

The nurse seemed to be considering this and then nodded. "I'll go and get you a dismissal slip." She looked at me. "And I daresay Miss Cullen will be more than happy to take you home." I nodded and she left the small office.

"So you faint at the sight of blood?" I asked him with a smirk firmly in place.

"No, not at the _sight_ of blood, at the _smell_." He said correcting me. I frowned slightly.

"Humans can't smell blood," I argued.

"Well, I must not be human because I can. It smells like copper and rust." He crinkled his nose and I laughed. For the first time he opened his eyes and looked at me. "What?" he asked innocently. I laughed a little more at the curious expression on his face.

"When you crinkled your nose, your face was extremely comical," I said. He closed his eyes again and nodded. "I see." I laughed again at his somewhat philosophical sounding tone. This time he didn't open his eyes he just shook his head from side to side. I laughed yet again. The gesture was so like something Carlisle would do I couldn't help but laugh.

This time he just smiled and this wasn't something that made me laugh, but something that caused me to become very still. His smile was absolutely mesmerizing. At that moment I felt an overwhelming need to reach out and touch his face. I stretched m fingertips towards his long pale face. Seconds before they made contact the nurse bustled back into the room a slip of paper in her hand.

"Edward honey," she said getting his attention.

"Yes," he said without opening his eyes.

"Here's your slip, I hope you feel better."

"Thanks," he said rising from the chair and taking the slip.

I led the way to my car and unlocked it as we approached. Edward climbed into the car and his long legs bunched up. Immediately the seat began to move backwards. I loved this nifty little feature that came with my car. It never failed to surprise someone. I pulled out of the parking space and soon found myself on the highway. I turned my radio up a little more as I sped down the tree-lined highway.

"Ellington?" Edward asked in surprise.

"Of course," I said as if there was nothing else it could be. "I absolutely love Jazz."

"Me too," he agreed. "The music now is just so meaningless. There aren't many people our age who listen to this though."

"I daresay not," I replied. I pulled into his driveway and stopped the car. "Give me your keys." I commanded him. He looked at me puzzled. I smiled. "I need to bring your truck home." I said explaining.

"Oh, of course." He handed me his keys and climbed out of the car. I watched him enter his house and slowly backed out of his driveway.


	6. A Note To My Readers

Hello everyone,

Hello everyone,

I am soooo sorry for the extremely long wait, and the waiting that is still to come. I have been swamped with _**everything. **_I mean honestly I have hardly had time to breathe let alone write chapter six to this story. I really am sorry though. This is why I am writing you guys this note, so that I can let you guys know what the deal is.

I am a senior in high school and it's getting very close to the end of the year and my teachers are piling it on really thick. So as soon as I get a chance I will write and post chapter six. I promise, promise it will be good.

I love you guys.

Candice


	7. Conversation

"No, Alice," I said, tired of the conversation I had been having with my 'little sister' since we had arrived home from school

**A/N: **Hello everyone. I am so sorry for the extremely long wait. My world has been in chaos for a few weeks. I really do apologize. A quick note about this chapter: this is sort of a transition chapter and I do apologize if it's a little slow. Sorry, it must be done. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Twilight Series. It all belongs to the goddess Stephenie Meyer.

"No, Alice," I said, tired of the conversation I had been having with my 'little sister' since we had arrived home from school. "I'm going to go to the school, pick up his things, and come back home."

"Well, you're going to have to run if I don't go with you," she said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"No shit, Sherlock," I said rolling my eyes. I had been trying to convey this message to her for two hours, and it appeared it _still_ hadn't sunk in.

Alice folded her arms across her chest and pouted. I reached across to where she sat on the love seat in front of me. She batted my hand away and I tried again. When she moved to bat my hand again I grabbed her hand and yanked her off the small couch and onto the floor. She stared up at me with an expression of mild shock plastered on her pixie-like face. I smiled down at her with a smug expression on my face and rose from the long couch I had been sitting on. I was halfway to the door when my legs were suddenly knocked from underneath me.

It was my turn to look up into the mischievous face of my attacker. It only took a moment though before my hand snapped out and grabbed Alice by the ankle and brought her crashing down parallel to myself. Before she had a chance to move I had her pinned and wriggling to get free.

"What have I told you girls about playing in the house," said a disapproving voice from the staircase behind us. " I really would rather not have to replace another couch, wall, or section of the floor for that matter," Esme said in her most motherly tone.

"Okay, okay," I said and rolled away from Alice getting to my feet in the same movement. Alice wasn't far behind me and she still held the same little pout in place.

"I still don't see why you want to run when you could _drive_,"she whined.

"Bella, are you going some place?" Esme asked from somewhere behind me.

"Yes, Esme. I was going to go and pick up Edward's truck and his things from school and take them to him."

She studied me for a moment then nodded. "Don't forget you and Carlisle were supposed to go hunting tonight," Esme reminded me as she walked into the den.

"Okay," I said to her retreating form and then turned back to the door. I sort of felt bad about not letting Alice drive so I decided to appease her a bit.

"You, Rose, and I can go shopping tomorrow if that makes you feel any better." It was like flicking on a switch in a darkened room. She immediately

began smiling and took off like a bolt of lightning up the stairs to inform Rose that we would be going shopping tomorrow. Thank goodness it wasn't a school day.

I opened the front door and began to run. I absolutely _loved_ running. It was more exhilarating than anything I'd ever experienced, and trust me I had experienced a lot since 1901.

In moments, it seemed I was at the entrance to the science building. I removed the tools I had grabbed from the garage and began to pick the lock. This would be much quicker than having to remove the entire handle. I replaced the tools in my pocket and before a second had passed I was at Mr.Barner's classroom, twisting the handle to see if it were locked before I tried to pick it. It wasn't locked so I pushed open the door and walked to the teacher's desk in the front of the room.

There, as I had expected, were Edward's books and backpack. I lifted the stack and slung the bag over my shoulder. I closed the door, then peeked through the small window to make sure I had left everything as I had found it, except for Edward's things, of course.

Once out of the building I checked to make sure the door had locked back and walked quickly to Edward's truck and pulled open the door. I placed his things in the passenger seat and reached into my jeans pocket for the key. Although I braced myself for the roar that was inevitable when starting this particular vehicle, I still jumped a little when I stuck the key in the ignition and turned it.

I wanted to floor the gas pedal when I first pulled out of the parking lot, but as soon as I did it began to sputter and stall. I eased off the gas and the truck stopped it's protest.

As I neared Edward's house I found my self becoming a bit nervous. I shook my head from side to side trying desperately to shake away the unwanted nervousness. I mean, okay, so I liked him. A little. But that was no reason to be nervous. Was it?

I was still trying to talk myself out of my nerves when I climbed from Edward's newly parked truck. I knocked timidly on the door of the small house and waited for Edward to open it. Or at least I assumed it would be Edward. Chief Swan's cruiser wasn't in the yard and I was almost certain that no one else lived in the house besides Chief Swan and Edward. So I really wasn't surprised when Edward opened the door.

"Hi," he said with a timid smile.

"Hi," I said smiling back, in what I hoped was a friendly-reassuring way. Even though I hoped my smile conveyed it I didn't feel very sure of myself, so I handed him his things and was about to turn and leave when he took me by surprise.

"Would you like to come in? I just began to make dinner…." he trailed off the uncertainty I heard in his voice returning. For some reason I was suddenly eager to accept his offer. I certainly had not planned on going inside the Swan house, and I wasn't one to easily deviate from plans. I could easily be late meeting with Carlisle if I stayed to long here. And what if Chief Swan came home and I was there? What would he think?

Even with all these anxieties buzzing in my head I accepted Edward's offer and stepped across the threshold.

I stood to the side as Edward closed the door behind me. I followed him down the short hallway into the small kitchen.

"Umm, you can have a seat if you like," he said motioning towards one of the few chairs around the kitchen table. I noticed a cookbook lying open on the table and pulled it towards me. There was a picture of a plate with steak and mashed potatoes and some sort of vegetable I took them to be green beans.

"Is this what you're preparing?" I asked while flipping a page, using my index finger to hold his place.

"Yeah, I was thinking about it." He said with his back turned to me.

"Hmm," I mused. "Did you have anything else in mind?"

"Well, I was thinking of something along the lines of Chicken Alf redo, but I wasn't sure if Charlie would like that so I was looking for something a little less…. extravagant and a little more…. simple."

"I see," I said. "I assume if you were even thinking of making the steaks you started marinating them long ago." I said as more of a statement than a question.

He turned and rested his back against the counter and folded his arms across his chest and gave me a crooked smile.

"I did put a couple of steaks in the fridge, when you dropped me off this afternoon. Just on a whim, I mean dinner plans really weren't even at the top of my priority list at that point." He held me captive with his crooked smile and shining emerald eyes. If my heart hadn't already stopped beating, I'm sure it would have been fluttering at that moment. I returned his smile and looked back to the page with the picture of the steaks. "Well, Edward, it seems that whim of yours was your subconscious saying 'Mmm, I'm thinking steak.'" I said with the smile still playing at the corners of my mouth. He crossed the room and pulled open the refrigerator door. He removed them from the coolness and carried them to the kitchen he had previously been leaning against. He pulled a deep iron skillet from underneath the counter and placed it on the stove.

"Umm, while this is heating up, would you mind helping me peel a few potatoes? I really don't feel like instant tonight."

"Sure," I said, repositioning myself so that I sat squarely in front of the table. He brought me a knife and a couple of potatoes and a bowl. I began quickly peeling them and then I remembered where I was and slowed down a bit.

Wow," he said looking into the bowl. "It usually takes me ten to fifteen minutes to peel three large potatoes." I shrugged.

"I use to be the cook for my family. There were a lot of mouths to feed and not a whole lot of time in which to do it."

"Use to? Why'd you stop?" he inquired.

"Well, you know, we all got busy with different things and so now everyone pretty much just grabs what they can while they're running from place to place." I amazed myself how I could tell him everything about me and keep everything concealed while doing it. _I'm so good,_ I thought to myself.

"I see," he said, and we lapsed into a comfortable silence.

I cleared my throat after a few moments had passed. "So, you don't find a whole lot of guys who can cook. How'd you pick it up?" He rose from the table to check the skillet and I began searching the cabinets of a boiler for the potatoes.

"Well, my mom was never much of a cook, so when I got tired of eating frozen dinners and take out I picked up a cookbook and taught myself. I found that I wasn't half bad at it, so I continued cooking for my mother and myself. When I arrived here I found that Charlie wasn't much of a cook either so I went grocery shopping and as they say the rest is history."

"I see," I said and glanced down at my wristwatch. 7:15. I was supposed to be meeting Carlisle at seven thirty. I pulled out my cell phone and called my "dad."

"Hello," his deep voice greeted my ears.

"Hi, umm can you pick me up from Chief Swan's place? I had to bring Edward his truck and I didn't think to ask Alice to trail me so I would have some mode of transport, you know, other than running."

"Sure, I'm leaving the hospital now. I'll be there shortly."

"Okay, bye," I said and pressed the end button on my phone. I turned back to Edward.

"I'm going to have to leave soon, Carlisle and I have this thing that we've had planned for a while, but if I didn't have that already planned I would love to stay and help you finish dinner."

He gave me another one of his crooked smiles.

"No, that's fine. I can handle it from here. Thanks for all your help." I could hear Carlisle approaching the house.

"Well, I'm sure Carlisle'll be here any moment so…"

"Oh," he said quickly. "I'll walk you to the door." When we got to the door I hesitated for a moment then stood on tiptoe and pecked Edward on the cheek.

"I had fun," I said with a timid smile. "You should pass out more often." He smiled and pulled the door open.

"Ha, Ha." He said smile still in place.

"Good night, Edward," I said as I descended the porch steps.

"Good night, Bella," he replied. As I reached the last step I thought of something I had meant to say while still in the house.

"Oh, Edward,"

"Yes," he said curiosity etched on every inch of his face.

"If you're looking for a quick, simple dessert you might try grahm crackers with peanut butter and chocolate chips on top."

"Hmm, sounds good. I think I'll try that. Thanks."

"No problem," I said and ran, in a human speed, to Carlisle's black Mercedes and slid inside.

After we had rounded a corner my father turned to me.

"Did you have a nice time?"

I smiled. "Yes, I had an excellent time."

He looked out of his window and smiled a knowing smile.

"Excellent."

**A/N:** I hope you liked it. Reviews are always appreciated. I love you all.

Mwah,

Devil


	8. Reviseed Note to the Readers

Hello everyone. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter I posted. I know that it took a while to get that up, but It's my senior year in high school and everything was happening so quickly I just didn't have time to write. My apologies. Anyway, that's over and done with and graduation's on the 24th, so I'm back for a while.

That's what's this note is primarily about. I will be out of town for a great deal of the summer and I'm not sure if I'll always have internet access. Would you guys prefer to have me send my beta a couple of chapters and have her post them in two week intervals or would you rather me just post three or four chapters and you can read them at your leisure?

So these are my questions I'll give you until Monday to let me know. You can just leave your vote in a review or you can send me a PM or you can even send me an email, whichever you prefer.

All my love,

Devil

An Ammendment To This Note

So, I sent out this note on Friday and I only got like 5 responses. Based on those responses I have made a decision.

Here is that decision and my reasons for deciding thus:

I am going to take a break over the summer. There will be no updates on this story for a month or two. I apologize. I hope none of you decide to leave the story, but I think whenever you see the new chapters you will be grateful.

I have decided this because I wrote the 4 chapters I asked you guys about, but I absolutely hated them, and I think you would too. They moved at a much to rapid pace and it completely ruined the plot.

I apologize again for the LONG wait you guys have ahead of you. Like I said I think my decision is for the better.

I love you all and hope you don't hate me so much you stop reading.

All My Love,

ADevilCalledMercy


	9. Author's Note

Hey guys,

I know it's been a while since you heard from me and I would like to take this moment to thank everyone for remaining loyal to this fic during my absence. Also a warm welcome to all the new readers. I am so thrilled to have you!

Anyway, I am posting this note because I have a question. We all know that the Twilight Saga has come to a close, and I'm sure that you all are reading or have finished Breaking Dawn. So I would like to know if you are still interested in this story. If not, I won't waste my time continuing it.

You can let me know your opinion on this matter in two ways. You can email me at , or you can leave your thoughts in a review or PM via .

By the way. I'm only waiting a week before I post chapter seven, so I suggest you reply to this note ASAP.

Thanks.

Yours truly,

Devil


	10. Note for Chapter Seven: Closer

Please don't kill me. *Hides behind chair in hopes she can avoid missiles, peeks out and sighs then missiles don't come and then sighs again.*

I am so very sorry for not updating. I really don't know how to justify my lack of activity in this story except that it started out with you in mind. I told you guys that I was doing a little Hiatus for the summer months. At the end of August I had a chapter seven ready to post, but to be quite honest, it sucked really, really , really bad. It moved way too fast and a lot of it was really disjointed. I talked with a friend who also writes fan fiction and she encouraged me to wait until something better came to me rather than post a sucky chapter.( Thanks Paige) . After that I decided to take a step back and think about the story as a whole and not just as I wrote it and that took a lot of thought for me, because a lot of times when I write the characters tend to take the story a way in which I hadn't planned. So, now It's just been really hard to find time to write.

My plan is to update more regularly. Just fair warning though, I'm about to get out of school for Christmas. My mother still lives like she is in the middle ages and refuses to get internet, so I most likely won't get a chance to update until January. I will do my best to get two chapters out before I go home. Again, fair warning, I am in college. Finals start this week, so I'll try, but that doesn't mean it'll happen. What I can promise for certain is that over the break I will write lots and lots and lots and lots. I might even finish the story and just post it slowly so that I can get lots of reviews. Just kidding, I wouldn't do that to you guys after such a long wait.

With that being said, I should have Chapter Seven: Closer, posted sometime today, or tomorrow at the latest. I think you'll enjoy it. For future content I think I may have to change my rating to Mature. I really hope that doesn't bother anyone, but I feel like it's a necessary move. Also, I think I'll take down all my little notes so that the chapters all line up.

Well, that's all I suppose. Thanks for remaining faithful. You have all my love.

Yours truly,

ADevilCalledMercy


	11. Closer

**A/N: **

Umm, thanks to everyone who has recently joined the fan base of this story. It makes me extremely happy to know that you read my story, or at least what I posted of it. Also to the readers who were here when I first started the story. Thanks for sticking with me through the non posting spell. I apologize.

Before I start this chapter I have something I would like to address. I received quite a few reviews that really burned my biscuits. I appreciate reviews, all reviews, no matter what you have to say. I can take criticism. I feel it makes me a better writer. But what I will not take is insults. I don't recall who the reviewer was and even if I did I wouldn't call you out in my author's note, but in any case. I am not Stephenie Meyer. I think the book is quite perfect as it is. I am writing a role reversal; so naturally, things are going to be different. Sure the first few chapters are loosely written like the beginning of Twilight, but that's all. If you're looking for Twilight: Take Two, you won't find it here. Please look elsewhere. I hope my little rant doesn't discourage anyone from reviewing.

Well, sorry for the really long Author's Note, here's chapter seven. By the way, one of the reviews said that they couldn't tell when I switched p.o.v. so I'll try to clear that up. Enjoy!!!!!!!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the brilliancy known as Twilight written by the Phenomenal Stephenie Meyer.

**Chapter Seven**

_**Closer**_

_*Bella P.O.V.*_

"Alice!" I shouted at my sister. "I look fine. Can you please stop doing to my hair whatever it is that you're doing. I don't like it when you put all of that junk in it. It feels weird when I run." I watched Alice roll her eyes at me in the mirror she had seated me in front of.

"Bella, it's called gel. It's _supposed_ to make your hair more controlled. How are you going to explain your hair looking windswept to your human date? Hmmm? Are you going to tell him that it looks like you just came out of a wind tunnel because you just so happen to run at super human speed?"

I chewed at my bottom lip, a bad habit I hadn't let go of before I was turned. Alice was right about one part of her argument. I definitely couldn't tell Edward that I ran faster than most cars. Hmmm, cars. I wonder…..

"Alice, stop!" I said as she came close to putting the gooey stuff I hated so much in my long brown hair.

"What?" she said looking truly accosted.

"I'll drive. If you won't put that shit in my hair." Her expression changed from one of confusion to complete and utter excitement.

"Which car will you drive?" she asked, eyes alight with joy.

"Mine, of course." I said folding my arms over my chest.

She pouted a little. "I guess that will do."

I hopped up from her pristine little vanity chair and hugged her. "Thanks, sis. You're amazing. And by the way, it's not a date." As I ran from the room, I heard her mumble, "Sure it's not."

I continued to laugh as I walked into my closet to pick out something to wear to the movie Edward and I were seeing tonight. It had been almost two months since I helped Edward cook dinner after returning his books. I found that I rather enjoyed his company and was sad whenever I wasn't near him. But we we're friends, that's all. I think….

I finally decided on a simple navy blue long sleeved v-neck and a dark pair of jeans. I pulled on a long pair of black high heeled boots and began to search for my car keys. Normally I wouldn't have worn heels, but Edward was quite a bit taller than I was and I found that I liked to be closer to his height, so heels it was. I found my keys and ran down stairs. I wasn't really paying all that much attention to where I was going and I almost ran into Esme and Carlisle who were standing near the bottom of the staircase.

"Watch out, dear." Esme said, reaching out to brush an imaginary mote of dust from my shirt.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Carlisle asked gathering Esme's hands in his own to keep her from attacking my clothes. I smiled.

"Edward and I are going to see a movie in Port Angeles."

"Ah," Esme breathed. "You're going on another date? I am so pleased!"

I groaned and Carlisle chuckled. "Esme, darling. I do believe if Bella could blush she would be doing so now. I will save her the trouble of saying what she does every time someone mentions her and Edward spending time together. It's not a date. I think she says it so much to convince herself more than anyone else."

My reply lacked conviction. "But it's not a date."

"Well in any case," Esme said finally getting Carlisle to relinquish his hold on her hands. "I would like to meet your young man, even if you are only friends."

"I don't know, mom. We'll see. I'll run it by him and see what he thinks. But I really don't think it'll be an issue."

"It would be lovely if he would come."

"It would be nice to meet the young man we've heard so much about." Carlisle said chiming in.

"Like I said, we'll see." I said making my way towards the garage.

"Okay, darling. Be safe." Esme said starting to ascend the staircase.

"I always am, Mother." With that I finished the short journey to my car and climbed in. Noting that it was rather cold out, I turned on the heat so that the car would be warm for Edward. I pondered comments that my parents and sister were constantly making about my relationship with Edward. Maybe they were on to something, maybe Edward and I were becoming more than friends. With everything that was a mystery about our relationship, one thing was crystal clear to me. My life felt so much fuller with Edward in it.

_*Edward P.O.V.*_

"Dad, I'm leaving." I said to Charlie from the hallway where I was sorting out my coat and house keys before Bella arrived.

"Oh, where are you going tonight?" Charlie asked from the living room where he was watching some game or other.

"Uh, Bella and I are going to the movies." I said dreading the comment that I knew was coming. Charlie was nothing if not consistent, so it was inevitable.

"You sure are spending a lot of time with Bella lately. Don't you have any guy friends to hang out with? You know, to hang out with and catch a game every now and again?"

I sighed deeply. My mom always said that I was born a few decades late. The things that most boys my age got up to really didn't interest me in the slightest. I was thankful that my mother had not pestered me about it, but Charlie wouldn't let it go.

"No Dad, I don't have any guy friends I can, you know, catch a game with." I sighed again. "Sorry to disappoint you." I added under my breath.

"What was that, son?"

"Nothing, Dad." At that moment I heard Bella's car in the drive. 'Perfect timing.' I thought to myself.

"I'll see you later," I added and pulled open the front door. I wasn't really paying attention and I almost ran into Bella.

"What," she asked a slight smirk on her face. "I don't get to speak to the Chief?"

"Not tonight," I said grabbing her hand and towing her off the porch. I pulled open her door and she slid into the driver's seat. When I had folded my long limbs into her car she sped off down the road at her normal dizzying speed.

It was a typical evening for us. We saw the movie and chatted about it while I ate dinner. For whatever reason Bella never ate when I did. She was always not hungry, or just ate before she left home. It really didn't bother me and I enjoyed her company immensely, so why ruin a good thing?

The difference in the usual routing of our outings came on the way home. We were driving in a comfortable silence when Bella asked me a question that I had been pondering the answer to for the past week.

"Edward?" she had asked.

"Yes, Bella?"

"What would you call us?"

"What do you mean 'call us'?" I had asked a little confused.

"I mean us, Edward. Are we just friends, more than friends or what? Because I've been running this through my head for a while now and I can't figure it out. So I need some of your brilliancy to enlighten me."

"Well," I began clearing my throat. "I don't really know. But I do know this. I love your company. Every moment I'm away from you feels like an eternity. I find that whenever my mind is not occupied you are the only thing on it, and even some time when I am occupied my thoughts center on you. So I don't know what we are, but I know what I would like us to be." At this point we had made it back to my house and Bella had killed the engine and turned out her headlights.

"And what is that?" she said with her face turned towards her window. I curled a finger under her chin and turned her face towards mine. I peered into her golden eyes.

"I would like for us to be more than friends. Bella, I would like it very much if you would be my girlfriend."

She took in a shallow breath and said in a quiet voice. "Okay."

"Okay." I said with a slight smile. She touched my face.

"I love how your smile occurs on only one side of your face most of the time. It's so charming." She said in a voice just above a whisper.

"Thanks," I said leaning closer to her. "I love everything about you." I leaned closer to her. Our lips were a whisper apart. I searched her eyes one last time and closed the distance. I had expected her lips to be cold. The rest of her was cold; it was just something that I expected. What I didn't expect was the electric current that pulsed through me, and heightened when she wrapped her arms loosely around my neck. I pulled back and looked at her.

"Thanks for enlightening me," she said with a smirk.

"Hmm, you too," I said and her smile widened. She glanced at her watch and sighed. She slowly unwound her arms from my neck.

"Until tomorrow," I said and she smiled and nodded.

"Until tomorrow." I put my hand on the door handle but she stopped me. "Oh, I almost forgot."

I turned back to look at her angelic face. "Yes?"

"My parents really want to meet you and I told them I would ask you and see what you thought…."

"Umm, sure. That would be nice."

"Okay," she said seeming to brighten.

"Okay then," I said and climbed from the car. "See you tomorrow, Bella."

"Good night, Edward."

I looked back as I pushed the front door open and watched her speed away.

'Wait,' I thought to myself as I stepped inside the doorway. 'Why is the door unlocked and half open?'

"Charlie?" I called into the quiet house.

_*Bella P.O.V.*_

I pulled into the garage and killed the engine. I was on cloud nine. I was utterly elated with the way things were going. At this rate, there was no way in hell Alice's vision could ever be true.

"Alice darling," I called as I entered the house. I was surprised to see her sitting on the stairs head in hands. I rushed to her side.

"Alice! Alice! What's happened? What's wrong?"

She looked up at me with sad eyes. If she could cry her face would have been drenched with tears.

"Bella, I am so sorry. It wasn't supposed to happen this soon. I am so sorry!"

If I had a heartbeat it would have stopped at that moment.

**A/N:** So there's Chapter Seven, my dears. I hope it isn't going too fast. If enough people tell me that they feel it is I'll do a rewrite. Or try to at least. I'm sorry for the sort of cliff hanger. I hope you all enjoyed it! Please, please, please review. I deeply covet your thoughts about my writing so willingly turn them over and I won't have to be mischievous. Ha Ha, just kidding. But really though, please review. I probably won't post chapter 8 until I hear from enough of the readers. I hope you all enjoyed this. Good bye for now.

Devil


	12. Did Ya Miss Me? Note prior to Chapter 8

Forgive Me

Note between chapter 7 and 8

You guys I cannot believe it's been 2 years since I updated! This is unacceptable to the highest degree. Life has been bombarding me non-stop since I last updated, and if we're being honest, anything that I would have posted would have been complete and utter crap. However that doesn't excuse my absence. I'm completely and totally ashamed.

I'm currently working on a sort of re-write of the story. Now, before you all go screaming obscenities at me and telling me not to change a thing, hear me out. After I re-read the beginning chapters, I realized the incongruities with the Bella and Edward role-reversal. When I first came up with the idea, it never crossed my mind that I would have to change some things when I flipped the script. Things like Edward's parentage. In the first chapter I have him as Chief Swan's son. Well, that doesn't work, because Bella is Chief Swan's daughter in Twilight.

That being said, I'm taking down the entire thing and will re-post it with corrections. Never fear readers(if you guys are still out there) there will only be minor changes. It won't affect the events thus far. I promise you'll still like it. Along with the re-post will be the new chapter that I promised you guys so long ago. Granted, it's going to take me a few days to do the re-write, but I promise no more than that. I can assure you with no qualms whatsoever that everything will be re-posted by Monday, January 17th at midnight.

Thanks for sticking with this story for as long as you have. You all are truly amazing.

All my love,

ADevilCalledMercy


	13. It's Not What You Think

**Author's Note**

So, I realize that I don't have the best track record with posting an author's note and promising you an update. I can assure you, however, that this is not one of those times where I post a note and promise an update and don't deliver.

I could tell you all of the reasons/excuses as to why I haven't updated this story, but the only one that is actually relevant is the one that says that I have been experiencing the worst case of writer's block/ shitty writing syndrome known to man. If I sat down and started writing something I either a) lost steam halfway into it, or b) what I sat down and wrote was so crappy that it wasn't fit for public consumption. I'm talking original stories and fan fiction alike. It was a nightmare. I'd been in this rut until a friend of mine, who by the way is a phenomenal writer, gave me some advice that I was hesitant to take. She suggested that I scrap it all and start from ground zero. The thing is I marry myself to my characters when I start writing, whether they came from my brilliant mind or I'm just borrowing them from a fellow brilliant mind, so this was a completely radical idea for me. But like I said, the girl is good, so I took her advice…partially. I scrapped my original stories and I ditched the chapter I had been writing for this story and some one-shots I had been working on. Well, long story short, it worked. I got a new perspective on the plot lines and the characters themselves. I'm not sure why it worked so well for my original stories, but I think it worked so well for my fan fiction writing because I was trying to write from a place that I no longer was in. I started this story when I was a sophomore in high school. I don't know about you guys, but I've grown not only as a person, but as a writer in six years. So it makes sense that me trying to continue a story that I started at seventeen was damn near impossible. So, I said all that to say this…

I'm starting fresh with this story. I'm going to take it all down and rewrite what I've already written. Don't worry, it'll be minor stuff. The story will stay essentially the same. Well, that's not completely true, the story will be better, I can promise you that. When you get to the re-posted chapter 7, though some of the dialogue will be changed because I didn't like the way it flowed, but not by much. Then, you'll get the brand new, first-ever-release of chapter eight. I'm going to take everything down in a couple of days, just to give people a chance to re-read anything they might want to before I start posting the re-write. You're welcome. :)

Since I'm going to wait a couple of days before I yank everything down, do me a favor and let me know when you're down, if you're going back and re-reading anything. Review this note or shoot me a PM. I understand that everyone doesn't like to take the time to review, I understand, but do let me know. I would like to give anyone who wants it the chance to peruse already posted chapters.

I've been unsuccessful in contacting the young lady who was beta-ing Forever Changed before my prolonged absence. Right now, my fantastic, lovely, amazing, super talented friend is looking over my stuff for me, but beta-ing isn't really her thing, so I find myself in need of a new one. If you're interested and you have a beta reader profile, send me a message and I'll check out your stories and profile and get back to you.

I've updated my profile, so be sure to check that out. There's some alternate of ways of contacting me aside from this site posted there now.

One last thing: THANK YOU SO SO SO MUCH FOR NOT ABANDONING THIS STORY! THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING, ADDING ME TO YOUR FAVORITE AUTHORS, ADDING ME TO YOUR FAVORITE STORIES, OR JUST READING! I LOVE YOU ALL SO FUCKING MUCH AND DON'T DESERVE YOUR LOYALTY BUT I THANK YOU FOR IT ANYWAY! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!

Alright. Lol. See you guys soon.

P.S. I'm also I might be changing my pen name. I'm still a little undecided. If I do chance it, it will be to this: Mercy Warren. Just a little head's up so no one is too perturbed.

All my love,

A Devil Called Mercy


End file.
